A strange begining
by mendokuseebaka
Summary: it had been 6 months since Zana was locked away everyone is happy,but whats happening to odd why aren't his friends there why is William there and is Zana really gone BoyxBoy Yumi bashing


~Code Lyoko~ victim: ch 1

Odd laid in his dorm the music on his head phones on full blast his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He stared up at the darkly lit ceiling as blood ran down his arms. It had been nearly six months since he and his friends had defeated Zana. Things were now back to normal and everyone was living there fairy tale ending. Ulrich and Yumi had started going out and have been sickly in love for three months. Jeremy and Aelita had officially started dating five months ago. Yes everything was perfect. Odd rose to his feet as he stared down into his newly added scars that crossed with the old ones along his wrist. The shine in his eyes was long gone. He pulled his sleeve and glanced out the window to see his old friends walking hand in hand kissing and laughing the sight almost made him puke. Odd despised them while they were happy and in love, he hid behind a mask hiding his pain and loneliness.

~Odds prov~

I stared down at Ulrich and Yumi as they talked and laughed walking hand in hand. I felt my heart ache, I watch as my best friend/crush walked into the cafeteria. Yea I was gay although it shouldn't come to a shock, I mean I know I've dated a lot of girls but why do you think they've only lasted what 1 to 2 days at the most. I've learned to life with it, before I would get beat everyday in my house for being gay that was until I ran away and enrolled in this stupid school. But it wasn't that big of a loss because I met him. But it doesn't matter anymore im nothing more then a fly on the wall to them.

"Come on Odd stop it" I slap my face and put on my usual fake smile and walk out of the dorm.

I walk into the cafeteria and I get my food and sit down at the usual table, they don't notice though.

"Ulrich, baby you have food on you mouth" I watch as Yumi begins making out with Ulrich. It hurts; I quickly looked down to my food. I don't even bother eating it.

~RIIIINNNNGGG~

The cafeteria is soon emptied. Its funny they didn't even wait for me I can't hold it in anymore I let the tears over well me and I collapse. I could feel someone stare but I didn't care

~William's Prov~

I was dead tired I walked to the cafeteria and watch the students walk in with there friends. I watched as Ulrich and Yumi walked in with Aelita and Jeremy. I noticed how Odd was missing yet again. Over the past 6 months I notice Odd he seemed to be holding something in. I soon fell asleep and began dreaming of a blonde and purple little cat that was crying and injured. It could barely walk and I felt rage.

~rrrriiinnngggg~

I opened my eyes to see the cafeteria was empty except for one. "Odd" I don't think he herd me because he began to cry uncontrollably. I felt my stomach lurch.

~narrator~

William walked over to Odd

"Odd are you okay?" odd wiped his face and turned to William with a giant smile.

"Yeah just my allergies, what's up Will" William leaned down he could feel odds heavy breathing he looked at Odd with an intense look.

"Your lying Odd what's wrong I've noticed you haven't been your self since the Zana Attack" odd squirmed under Williams stare

"I don" before he was able to finish William had captured his lips. Odd felt his insides burn.

"Your suffering because of Ulrich and Yumi aren't you" William said when he broke away. Odd turned pale 'how could he know when not even his close friends relised it'

"I can tell there was something more then friend ship between you and Ulrich, that and I know one of my kind when I see them" William sat next to Odd. Odd head snapped up at William

"O one of y your kind?" Odd's voice shook

"Heheh yeah a gay Odd"

"y-your GAY!?!" Odd practically screamed. William pulled out a cigarette

"Yes Odd im gay is that so surprising"

"W-well kind of I thought you liked Yumi"

"Nahh she was a cover I don't like the whole world knowing my sexual preferences" Odd turned a dark shade of read

"I-im sorry I screamed it out" Odd looked down ashamed

"It's okay here take a puff" Odd looked at the cigarette in Williams hand without hesitation he took it and expertly took a long drag.

"You've smoked before?" William said with out much of surprised

"That along with other things" Odd let a small smile adorn his face.

"Come on lets go" William got up and pulled on Odds arm and pulled him towards the back gates of the school

"We're ditching?" Odd said looking back at the old school building

"Does it matter" William said stopping

"No it doesn't where are we going anyways?"

"Do you trust me Odd" Williams voice made Odds knees go weak

"Y-yeah I do"

Before long odd and William walked up to an abandon alley and up to a large steal door

"wha" Odd was cut off as William pinned in a number of codes and the door swung open to reveal a huge dance floor with flashing glow in the dark lights and fog covered the floor even though it was morning the dance floor was covered with dancers that seem to go to collage or public schools

"Hey if it isn't Fallen warrior what you doing here so early and who's your cute friend" a boy with long spiky/red hair walked up with no shirt and baggy jeans

"Hey Flamer I decided to skip school and this is my date Purple cat" William looked at odd and smiled

"Man Warrior you always get the cute ones well Rx is in the back if you're here for that" the boy named Flamer left

"Fallen warrior?" odd asked in a small whisper

"We use fake names or nick names here so we don't know each other out of here" William held on to odds hand as he moved through the dance floor.

"So im your date" odd felt a real smile grace his face

"ha-ha yeah im sorry if its weird but if they know your single … trust me it wont be pretty" odd laughed when he saw will shiver

"So im purple cat then?" odd said while stiffing his laugh

"Yeah sorry it's the first thing that came to mind"

"Its cool I like it "they had finally approached towards the back

"So what are you going to get?" odd asked have excited and half worried

"Do you know what e is" will said in a soft voice

"Yeah I do" odd said a little surprised

"Well I buy them here from Rx he sells me the weakest ones and only gives me one a day" will said as he approached a man with short blue hair that wore a net shirt making his muscles pop

"Hey will can you get me one" odd said in a whisper

"Yeah is u sure u can handle it" will said teasingly and saw odd nod

"Hey Rx I need two you know what's" Rx looked up and smiled

"Starting early aren't you im guessing one is for you cute friend there"

"Yea his my boyfriend by the way" odd felt something warm in his chest when William said boyfriend

"Here ya go kid but u has to promise not to come today at night"

"Yea yea I got it" will grabbed the pills and gave Rx the money and left

"So you've taking e too" odd just nodded

"This is really low but it helps relax you" he gulped the pill

"Now let's go dance" odd gulped the pill and fallowed will to the dance floor

Odd began to let his hips dance to the music he body moved in erotic patterns will also began to let his body take over. He saw how the others looked at odd with lust filled eyes. He quickly pulled odd to him and began grinding with him. Odd didn't seemed to mind instead he pushed him self against will and let Williams arm hug him tightly around the hips they could fell there bodies becoming warm as there sweat drenched them making there hair stick to there face and there clothing became soaked. People stared watching how odd and William seemed to dance perfectly with the music, but neither Odd nor William noticed there were to busy gazing into each others eyes. William leaned down and once again captured odds lips only to feel odd deepen the kiss. Hours passed and before they knew it was 6 o clocks.

"Okay you two times to head back go get food and bathe" flamer joked

"What time is it?" William asked

"6 o clock you to better head back" odd and will both looked shocked time passed by so fast

"Shit okay bye flamer tell Rx thanks" will pull odd by the waist and they walked out.

"I think that's the funnest I've had in months maybe years" odd smiled

"Im glad you had fun" got out of the alley and noticed it was sprinkling

"Odd umm I know you like Ulrich but would maybe want to date me" odd spun to face will shocked but it was quickly replace with a smile

"Yes I would William" odd leaned up and kissed William o the lips

~not far in an abandon building a computer screen turned on to reveal a red tower~

So this is my story this us just the first chap I think I hope you like tell me if I should continue


End file.
